dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Shadows of the Blackmarsh
} |name = Shadows of the Blackmarsh |image = Shadows of the Blackmarsh.png |px=270px |caption = Caption here |start = Seneschal Varel, Vigil's Keep |end = Baroness |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Blackmarsh |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = The Awakening (quest) |next = |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Shadows of the Blackmarsh is one of three main quest lines in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. A Grey Warden named Kristoff was absent from Vigil's Keep when the darkspawn attacked. He was sent to discover why the darkspawn were still active with the Blight defeated. Seneschal Varel believes that he began his investigation in the City of Amaranthine. Walkthrough Vigil's Keep *Talking to Seneschal Varel will reveal the existence of a Grey Warden who was not present during the attack on Vigil's Keep. He suggests that the Warden-Commander investigates his whereabouts starting in Amaranthine. City of Amaranthine *The Warden-Commander goes to the City of Amaranthine and locates the Crown and Lion inn where Kristoff was staying. *The innkeeper is then persuaded to release Kristoff's room key, where the Commander checks for clues to Kristoff's whereabouts on the map on the wall. Kristoff was investigating the Blackmarsh at the time of the darkspawn attack. The Blackmarsh *At the Blackmarsh, the Warden-Commander searches for Kristoff's body amongst the ruins of the village. Once Kristoff's body is located, there is an encounter with The First, who was sent by the Mother, to send the Warden-Commander to the Fade. The Blackmarsh Undying *Upon waking up in the Fade, the Warden-Commander discovers that The First has also entered the Fade. *Scattered around the Fade are stats boost fonts (see The Blackmarsh Undying and Shadowy Crypt for a list), and desire demons keeping the veil tears in the Blackmarsh open (see Tears in the Veil). Of further note is a puzzle involving stones. *Within the village, the Warden-Commander encounters the spirit of Justice, who explains the role that the Baroness played in bringing the villagers to the Fade. With the arrival of the Commander, Justice and the villagers storm the Baroness's mansion, battling the First within its compounds. At the end of the battle, the First's life force is used by the baroness to bring herself, the party, and Justice back to the Blackmarsh. (It's also possible to side with Baroness, First then sides with Justice on the assault. You also get a bonus to your choosen attribute as a reward from Baroness) *(XBOX, PC) A successful persuasion attempt on the Baroness will give you a cinematic, and dialogue for your attribute reward, but not actually grant it. The Blackmarsh (Final Battle) *Back in the physical world, the Warden-Commander and Justice battle the Baroness in Pride Demon form and prevail. *From here on, the Warden-Commander can complete Tears in the Veil and the stone puzzle to collect the Sentinel Armor pieces, Ser Alvard's Missing Sword, The Lost Dragon Bones and The Trail of Love. * If Justice is given Kristoff's Locket as soon as the party returns from the fade (before battling the Baroness), he immediately gets 100 approval. Result Justice joins the party. Approval helping Justice *Anders if persuaded to side with justice if not persuaded *Sigrun *Nathaniel *Velenna if persuaded to side with justice if not persuaded not helping Justice *Sigrun *Nathaniel *Velenna Helping the Baroness *Velenna *Nathaniel if convinced it's a good idea if not convinced *Sigrun if Nathaniel is convinced if Nathaniel is not convinced Exploits *If a Fade Portal is left open Shades (97 experience) will continually spawn every 20 seconds as long as combat continues. This allows for infinite experience. Other Concurrent Quests *The Trail of Love *The Lost Dragon Bones *Tears in the Veil *Ser Alvard's Missing Sword *A Maiden in Distress Trivia * If First is beheaded during combat, his head will not reappear when the Baroness uses his life force to send back the Warden and the party out of the Fade. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening quests